Sweet Sixteen Summer
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: Its a hot summers day and your all alone on your birthday with nothing to do until your boyfriend Matthew Williams, his brother Alfred and your other friend invite you with them to somewhere. Your birthday doesn't turn out bad after all.


It was another hot summers day this week and let me tell you; it was **TOO**hot out! On days like these you have some choices; either stay inside with the air condition, be outside where theirs shade or take a swim in a pool or the ocean. I mostly pick the air conditioning.

Laying on the brown leather couch with my right arm and leg dangling off the edge, face buried into the couch cushion as the cool air from the fan kept my body from over cooking. My parents left me home alone with nothing to do, well after I did the chours around the house. I tried calling my friends to see if we could hand out but it was always the same story " **I'm busy**".

_Or maybe you just don't want to hang out with me..._

I've been feeling left out lately this week, all my friends telling me they were busy with some lousy excuse that didn't make any sense. Even my boyfriend Matthew Williams was acting weird this week...did I do something wrong?

The sudden ring of my phone almost caused me to fall off the couch but I successfully caught myself before grabbing my phone and seeing it was a text.

**From: Mattie  
To: Me  
I know your still in your pj's, so hurry and get dressed into something nice! I'm coming to get you in 10**

I stare at the text message for a minute before I realized he was telling me we were hanging out and I was upstairs in a minute, taking a quick shower before pulling me (h/c) into a loose pony tail and pulling on a lavender spaghetti strap sun dress that reached down to my knees. I heard the sound of a jeep horn beeping from outside when I reached the door, flip flops in one hand and house keys in the other. Once the door was locked, I turned around to see my boyfriend...and his brother Alfred and our other friend.

Alfred wore one a navy blue USA flag shirts and matching swimming trunks, Matthew wore his red short sleeved hoodie and tan Capri pants and (Best Friends Name) wore a black tank top and red ripped up shorts, (h/c) tied into a tail braid.

"I thought you guys said you were busy," I replied as I walked over to the jeep, hopping into the seat next to my best (girl) friend and behind Matthew's seat.

Alfred grinned into the rear-view mirror, "We were until today." he said before backing out of my driveway and heading towards the main road.

"Where are we going anyway?" (Best Friends Name) smiled at me and shook her head.

"You'll have to see until we get there~"

I slumped into the back seat with a pout on my face, arms crossed. I saw Mattie looking at me from the mirror on the right and he gave me one his sweet, reassuring smiles which made me feel slightly better. But what were they keeping from me...?

(**Tiiiiiiime skiiiiiip-****is now over!**)

"Alrighty (Name), we're here!"

I looked out from behind Mattie's seat to see we were at the beach, and alot of people from our school was there. I almost fell over when the seat was suddenly pulled forward but I caught myself again. I looked up to see Matthew holding out his hand for me to take while I gratefully took and let him help me out of the vehicle and onto the pavement. Alfred and (Best Friends Name) got out a bag full of stuff from the back of the jeep before Alfred locked it up and started to lead us into the beach area.

The smell of food wafted into the air around me and made my stomach growl hungrily. When we rounded the corner I couldn't believe my eyes; tables of food was on the beach with people surrounding it, pizza, cake, nachos, popcorn, every other party food you can think you and what caught my sight the most was a sign tied against two chairs next to the food table and it read in purple marker: **Happy Sweet 16 (Name)!**

Tears started to overwhelm my (e/c) and I let out a small sniffle which they heard before I was suddenly took into a pair of strong arms, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Awww don't cry (name)!" Alfred whined as he held me to his chest, a frown on his usual happy face. "I thought this is what you wanted! Your sweet 16 with your best friends!"

I giggled at his childish voice and pulled back from his death hug. "I am happy Al, those were happy tears!" I almost forgot about not having the sweet 16 I wanted on my actual birthday in the winter but unfortunately, my parents didn't have enough money in their budget to make a party and I was bummed the rest of the month.

"So you do like it then?" (Best Friends Name) inquired and I gave a happy nod. "Great! Now lets get his party started!"

Before I could say anything else, Alfred hauled me up by the waist and started to walk towards the water.

"A-Al what're you doing?" I asked cautiously but he just grinned with a certain playful glint in his eyes I knew too well. Before I could try to get out of his strong grip Alfred winked at me and threw me into the cold, salty water. When I came up to the surface shortly after I heard Alfred and a few other people laughing and I sent the older American a half hearted glare before trying to get him wet by kicking water up at him.

"Hey no splashing the hero!" Alfred said as he dodged my attempts to get him wet and failing at it too. I was about to try again when I saw Matthew sneak up behind the American with a bucket of water before dumping it over the unsuspecting victim head. This caused an all out water war.

(**Time skip to after party!**)

"Thanks for the ride home guys," I told Alfred and (Best Friends Name) as I got out of the car, "and for the amazing party. I was starting to think you guys didn't like me around anymore..."

"Dudette, we could never stop liking you around!" Alfred exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. "I mean who would come with me to McDonald's when everybody's sick of it."

"And who would keep France from getting in my pants?" (Best Friends Name) added and we all laughed.

"Your right...well see you guys at school on tomorrow." I said before Matthew helped walk me to my house. I was still a little wet from the days fun but I was getting a little drier with the help from the towel.

"I-I'm glad you enjoyed the party, (Name)" Mattie said as we stopped at my door way.

"Well I enjoyed the most because you were there to celebrate it with.." I replied, taking one if his hands with one of mine.

A blush spread across the Canadian's cheeks before giving me an affectionate smile form and he bent down slightly until our lips were inches apart.

"Joyeux 16e anniversaire (Name)...Je t'aime" He whispered softly before our lips met into a sweet kiss.


End file.
